The 7th element of harmony
by Theponykingqp
Summary: A human falls into equestria and something special will happen to him
1. Human to ponyville

Fan fiction:The 7th element of harmony chapter 1

(in the world of humans)

One day in our world a baby was born it was a special baby this baby was named Luke. 9 years later he is at school Luke can make stuff like kites and other stuff. Luke has no friends he is lonely sad and no one notices him Luke tries to talk to people but people just ignore him. This will be the day were his live changes forever.

(Meanwhile in ponyvile)

Twilight sparkle gets a package from celestia it says it's another spell from star swirl the bearded that he couldn't finish again. Twilight tries to do the spell nothing happened. Twilight looked high and low to see if anything was different but nothing looked any different. all of a sudden a bunch of clouds were gathering round into a circle and a weird two legged creature came out of it. As the "thing" was falling he seemed excited more then horrified by the fact that he is falling to his death. As he puts on a confident grin on his face he pulled out a hand glider out of his backpack and safely flew down "who in the hay is that pony" said apple jack "I don't think that is a pony" said twilight. When the mysterious figure got off he noticed that everyone here were ponies and he freaked out then twilight said really fast "what are you who are you are you related to star swirl the breaded I have so many questions for you" with a really big grin on her face "AHHH TALKING HORSES, WERE AM I YOU HAVE WINGS AND A HORN" screamed the figure. The figure started sobbing then fluttershy by came to Cheer him up then the figure said "my name is Luke I don't know my sir name my parents died when I was given brith" "don't worry little guy everything will be okay" said fluttershy. When Luke calmed down he started to meet every pony including discord, Luke was amazed at what discord could do, Luke tried to study him to see why he can do this weird magic. So Luke made a machine to find out anybody's origin no matter how far away they are, even if they were in a another world so Luke turned on the machine and went into discord's memories.


	2. Discord's origin

The 7th element of harmony chapter 2 the origin of discord

Luke Pressed the on button and got sucked into discord's mind first we get a flash back of discord's life we see some sort of pony and a crown looking thing we see him grabbing the crown and it got inserted into his body has the crown was getting sucked in it looked like the crown was turning lifeless "what is this" Luke said. Then a familiar voice said "hey it's Luke I'm pretty sure I didn't think you up in my head what are you doing here" "umm to see your history?" Said Luke "but your not allowed here my memory's are private" said the voice "come on discord just let me have a peek" said Luke while trying to open a huge gate to see more flash backs. "wait!? How did you get here in the first place cause there is no magic spells that can do that" said discord "I did it with a different kind of magic, it's science" said Luke. Then Luke pulled out a teleported out of his backpack "really do you always have something in your np backpack that for some odd reason helps you in this weird journey" said discord, "I think so" said Luke. As Luke was running towards to the memory room, discord's early memory's relate to this one pony could it be that this pony was discord, another one of discord's flashbacks come into Luke's face, the flashback had a huge beam of light then a baby discord came out of it maybe the pony is discord but we need more proof first. Baby discord was starting to destroy the human world except there was only animals and dinosaurs, then sent out a huge meteor to destroy that world but looks like it killed all the dinosaur's and evolved the apes turning them to humans, "oh so that's how all the dinosaurs died" said Luke, Luke learned that discord might be a pony, but how did discord turn into discord?


	3. Element of disharmony

The 7th element of harmony episode 3 part 1: The broken element of disharmony

As Luke was walking down discord's memory's he found a secret, it was a element of harmony "how did this get here" Luke said but then he pieced together this mystery, that means discord stole a element of harmony as a pony and turned into discord the ruler of chaos. The element of harmony was broken it looked like a pieces were missing, there were 6 pieces missing from the element of harmony Luke looks behind it and there's a map but Luke can't see it properly so exited discord's mind with the element and the map, and he went to twilight for help. "Twilight look a element of harmony and also a map I might need your help on figuring out what it means" Luke said "hey that looks like it could fit on my giant map lets go" said twilight sparkle. When Luke put the map on the giant map the giant map sucked it inside of it, and put each of the mane sixes cutie marks on pieces of the 7th element of harmony so now choose which place you want to go on the chapter list

Twilights cutie mark is in the everfree Forrest if you want to see this first choose everfree potions coming soon

Rainbows cutie mark is in the molten volcano if you want to see this first choose fiery rainboom coming soon

Pinkie pies cutie mark is in the forbidden part of lunas forgotten old castle if want to see this first choose party with the monsters coming soon

Flutter shys cutie mark is in the dragons nest if you want to see this first choose dragonshy AGAIN! Coming soon

Apple jacks cutie mark is in the mystical portal if you want to see this first choose Apple land coming soon

Rarity's cutie mark is somewhere in the crystal Kingdom if you want to see this first choose crystal dress's coming soon

After you read all of those chapters go to ?


End file.
